


No Savin' Raven

by LyzDrake



Series: Mate Needed [1]
Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 01:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8308675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LyzDrake/pseuds/LyzDrake





	

**Prison gates won't open up for me**

**On these hands and knees I'm crawlin'**

**Oh, I reach for you**

Raven started at each noise around her. It was Samhain, also known as Halloween. She could feel the demonic side of her soul taking over, as it had every Samhain since she had battled and beaten her father. Only one person could save her from her torment, but he was unaware of it, and she planned to keep it that way. He was with someone else.

**Well I'm terrified of these four walls**

**These iron bars can't hold my soul in**

**All I need is you**

Every Samhain, she locked herself in the dungeon she had carved for herself, far from civilizaton. The lock was set so that once it closed on Samhain, no one but him could open it. It was her way of mocking her situation.

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

As Rage rippled and took over her, she could only rage and roar. Sadness joined Rage, and she began screaming his name, confident no one could hear. Only once a year would she indulge in these feelings and it was not by choice. As long as she denied herself happiness with her mate, her demonic side- the side that needed her mate- would find it’s way to the surface and vent to the world.

**Show me what it's like**

**To be the last one standing**

**And teach me wrong from right**

**And I'll show you what I can be**

She knew what it was like, to lose everything, when Trigon had influenced Azarath into banning her from coming there for more than two days a year, but she did not know what it was like to win anything. She would give anything to be the last one standing, the one who had won. He could teach her how to be that.

**Say it for me**

**Say it to me**

**And I'll leave this life behind me**

**Say it if it's worth saving me**

All she wanted was for him to choose her. For him to say that it was worth saving her, even if she was demon spawn. She would gladly give up everything, including her powers and hero life, two things she loved most, to have him save her. He wouldn’t though. He loved _her_ and would never even look at Raven twice.

Heaven's gates won't open up for me

With these broken wings I'm fallin'

And all I see is you

She was falling from her glorious place in heaven, her only true home, the one with those she loved. Her powers were spotty now, a product of refusing to mate with her soul mate, but what her powers would never understand was that if she forced it, he would be unhappy. That would be worse.

**These city walls ain't got no love for me**

**I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story**

**And oh I scream for you**

She was screaming his name now, the pain overwhelming her. She was felt like she was falling. Her life was spiraling into ruin. This city held no love for her anymore. She could find no love as long as she denied his place in her dark heart.

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And all I need from you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin'**

Again, she screamed his name, and her mindset continued it’s dowwnward spiral. She would go insane soon enough though. Insanity would be a relief.

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

She could feel it lurking in the recesses of her mind. It was a common thing for her kind. Many of their mates thought them too dark to be worth saving. Would he think the same if he knew?

**All I need is you**

**Come please I'm callin'**

**And oh, I scream for you**

**Hurry I'm fallin', I'm fallin',**

**I'm fallin'**

She was crying now, her mind spiraling downward. All she could feel was Rage, Sadness, and as always, Love and Rejecton.

**Hurry I'm fallin'**

“Richard.” She whispered. The last thing her mind was in before she blacked out, overcome at last, was that he would be free of her.


End file.
